The present invention relates to an improved snow plow assembly for use with a wheeled vehicle such as a truck or an automobile.
Many different types of snow plow assemblies are known in the prior art. Conventional snow plow assemblies include a blade and a frame for coupling the blade to the front of the vehicle. More sophisticated snow plow assemblies also include a mechanism for adjusting the angular orientation of the plow blade relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle for elevating the snow plow blade relative to the road surface to permit the vehicle to be driven from one location to another. Still other snow plow assemblies include mechanisms for adjusting the angular orientation of the snow plow blade relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle so as to push snow left or right as the vehicle traverses the surface being cleared of snow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved snow plow assembly having a device for leveling the snow plow blade and keeping it level during use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved frame structure for a snow plow assembly.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved control system for the snow plow assembly.
The foregoing objects are attained by the snow plow assembly of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a snow plow assembly broadly comprises a snow plow blade, a frame for mounting the snow plow blade to a vehicle, and a boom connected to the frame and the snow plow blade. The assembly further comprises a lift system for raising and lowering the boom, which lift system includes a lift cable attached to the frame and the boom. The snow plow assembly also includes means for maintaining the lift cable taut so that snow blow blade remains substantially level during use. This leveling system is needed in the snow plow blade assembly of the present invention because the snow plow blade has an extraordinary wide range of side to side movement.
Other details of the present invention, as well as other objects and advantages attendant thereto, are set forth in the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals depict like elements.